Conventional virtual reality media systems lack the ability to provide users with shared viewing experiences. Typical systems usually feature headset components that isolate users from their physical environment, including their friends, by blocking the view of the users. As a result, users cannot experience media or react to various content alongside peers, ultimately preventing the content from being fully enjoyed. Not to mention, users are usually limited to a select amount of perspectives in a virtual reality environment. Conventional virtual reality media systems select these perspectives based on the placement of virtual reality cameras in a physical environment. For example, the virtual reality camera may be placed in a corner of a football field, during a football game, to generate a virtual reality media asset. Accordingly, the user may be able to view the virtual reality media asset only from the perspective of the camera at the corner of the football field. This severely hinders the user from experiencing the football game from any position on the field or stands.